Lion
by muchhasbeensaid
Summary: A week before summer break, Beca Mitchell finds herself in a club nursing a drink, never expecting to bump into someone she knew. Some pretty cool fun facts are being revealed. Read on and take a peak into my weird, wild imagination. Not beta'd, so apologies for the mistakes.


**Lion**

I swiveled in my seat as I turned to scan the crowd before me, searching for any familiar face. _Nope. None. _So I turned back around facing the bar, picking up my Corona. Downing the remains of the bottle, I slammed it down harder than I intended to, making my way towards the restroom.

Not really looking where I was going I instantly felt a surge of pain radiate to my forehead as I heard someone gasp and mutter an "Ow!" _Damn! Must I be so clumsy?_ I look up to apologize to the person I just bumped foreheads with.

"I'm so sor-" I couldn't even finish my sentence as it downed into me. _Shit! Why is she here?_ As if by magic, my brain suddenly lost contact with my mouth.

"Why are you here?" Smacking my forehead, I contemplated whether to turn back and leave or rephrase my stupid question.

"What do you mean, Beca?" She asked, grinning like a fool. _Oh God! Is she drunk?_

"Chloe, are you drunk?" _Damn! What is wrong with my mouth?! I must've had one too many bottles._

"A little maybe. And why do ask me why I'm here? Can't a girl have some fun on the weekend before summer break?" She's still grinning. I'm surprised she isn't mad at me bumping into her, literally.

"I mean, why are you in a lesbian bar?" I clarified. Catching her arms as she almost toppled over as she tried to turn towards the restroom.

"Because I am." She casually answers, as if telling me chickens lay eggs or that the sun is hot. No big Beca. She's a lesbian. No big really.

Leading her into the restroom as she props her hands on the sink, checking herself on the mirror, I scoffed "Are you serious?"

She looks at me and furrows her eyebrows to make her look like she's angry, but does nothing but make her look like a cute whiny 8-year-old who didn't have it her way.

"What is that look?" I jokingly ask her. _This girl is cute without even trying. Ohmygod, did I just say that about Chloe?_

"This is me looking at you angrily for being skeptical about my sexuality."

I suppress a laugh. "I'm sorry, but I thought you and that guy, you know, when I was about to shower and you-"

She didn't even let me finish. "That was nothing. Come on. Let's go dance. I love this song." She quickly blurted as she dragged me outside leading me to the sea of bodies moving and grinding about.

She looks me in the eye as she seductively grinds her hips to the beat of the music, the music that sounds so familiar to me. I'm stunned. I've never seen her so carefree and comfortable while at the same time looking smoking hot. I just stood there in awe. I felt like a prepubescent boy watching porn for the first time.

Holding my gaze, she comes closer to my face, I swear I thought she'd kiss me, making a slight detour towards my ear. I let out a groan of disappointment as she heads for my ear instead, desperately praying she didn't hear it.

"You never told me why you are here, though." She whispers seductively. My breath hitches for a good 3 seconds.

"U-um. I don't know. I guess I've never established anything about my sexuality. I hate labels." I stutter.

"Good. So do I." She breathes as she turns her back to me and slowly grinds her body up on me. The background becomes blurry and all I could clearly see is her. My hand instantly snakes towards her hip, feeling her hipbones jutting out her too-low denim skirt. She leans impossibly closer to me, as I bring my face dangerously close to her neck. My lips ghost over the skin below her ears.

"This song really builds, don't you think?" I whisper as my hand skims upward under her top, over her belly, feeling something cold brush against my fingers. She moans out a breathy "Yeah" in response.

"I never pegged you as a piercings kind of girl." I said while playing with her belly ring.

"I am. I'm just good at hiding them." She responds, only thin air separating our lips from one another. I smell her watermelon-flavored lip gloss along with faint hints of vodka, or maybe tequila.

"Any more piercings I should know about?" I give her a playful wink, as my fingers continue playing with what seems like an anchor-shaped belly ring.

"Higher." She whispers against my mouth and I feel like I'm going to explode with raging lust and excitement with just that one word. Her hand ghosts over mine, as she slightly urges them upward. Fueled by my raging hormones, I let my hand travel along the short distance between her belly button and the luscious area above it, agonizingly slow. I can hear her breath hitch and I smile at the idea that I'm responsible for it.

My fingers reach the swell of the lower part of her breast. _Sweet Mother of God, she's not wearing a bra._ My hands slightly tremble from sheer horniness, and when the tips of my fingers reach something hard and cold on her nipple area, I let out an audible gasp.

She slowly leans toward my mouth, hovering just millimeters away. "Do you like it?" Instead of answering her, I capture her mouth in my own. Her arms reach up to my neck pulling me closer as my own hands instinctively grab her waist pulling them closer to mine. Her taste is so unique from the combination of alcohol and watermelon, I'm definitely going to crave for more of this once she pulls out from the kiss. As if she heard my thoughts, she breaks the kiss and gently puts her forehead onto mine. Gazing into my eyes, I notice her eyes are very glassy now. _God, she is horny._

"Where's Kimmy Jin?" _Why the hell is she asking about my roommate at this very intimate moment?_

"What? I mean. She's gone to her parents' house for the weekend. I think." I try to hide the disappointment in my voice, which isn't very convincing as she starts giggling now slowly trailing her index finger over my forehead, down to my nose, and then to my lips and then much more lower.

"Take me home, then." She breathes in to my ear as she nips at my earlobe and goes lower sucking at my pulse point which I think is very visibly thumping right now.

I think I almost fainted. God! This woman makes me speechless, breathless and motionless, all at the same time. Sensing my immobility, she tugs at my hand, mouthing "Let's go" as she drags me outside.

* * *

Trying to find the right key to my dorm room, I find it hard to open this door with Chloe hugging me from behind whilst aggressively sucking on my neck and shoulder blades. Fumbling with my keys, I clumsily open the door with Chloe trailing behind me, mouth still connected to my neck.

I quickly turn around kicking the door shut behind her. She fixes her gaze on me. Licking her lips, she let her eyes roam downwards, momentarily stopping at where my mouth is.

I grab her by the hips, slowly pulling her with me. With 3 long strides, my legs hit the edge of my bed and suddenly stop our movement. She lightly bumps into me, causing me to wobble over, effectively sitting me down on the bed. She leans down closer to me, pushing me further into the bed making my back hit the shelves beside it.

She straddles me, her skirt inching up higher revealing smooth creamy legs. I grab on them, squeezing them lightly, pushing them up higher as I do. And then I'm rewarded with a snippet of what seems like a garter tattoo. I gently trace my fingers over them.

"You are full of surprises Ms. Beale." She smirks at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Oh! You have no idea." I reach up and kiss her, this time much slower and sweeter that the previous one. Taking my time to savor every inch of her glorious mouth.

"This is one sexy ass tattoo. You have no idea how turned on I am now." I confess whilst caressing the area where her tattoo is, slowly moving way up higher.

"So if I didn't have this tattoo, you wouldn't be turned?" She questions, with that adorable pout of hers gracing her features.

"Now, I never said that." I try to reassure her, that pout still not vanishing.

"You being Chloe Beale is more than enough to turn me on. And trust me, it's not easy trying to hide it from the entire Bellas." With this confession, a huge grin appears on her face. I continue my hands' upward trail, causing her to whimper and throw her head back lightly when my fingers lightly brush the skin just below her hipbones.

"You have too many clothes on."

_**End.**_

**A/N: **Dafuq did I just write? I'm sorry about the ending, I have mixed thoughts about how I should end it. I think it's better that way, to have you guys something to work your imaginations on. *wink* And oh, btw if you were wondering about the significance of the title Lion, it's the song they dance to in the club. It's by Enertic.


End file.
